Goblin
An ugly, green creature. An ugly goblin, bleurgh! (Underground Pass)|examine6=These goblins have grown strong.|examine7 = An ugly, green creature.|examine8=These goblins have grown strong.|examine9=An ugly, green creature.|examine10= An ancient goblin. Cannon fodder, so to speak. A soldier to the death. Footsoldieer for Bandos. A warrior for Bandos.|examine11=An ugly goblin... bleurgh!|examine12=These goblins have grown strong. }} Goblins are generally weak monsters who are popular for combat training at low combat levels, they are especially useful for training melee and magic. Locations Goblins can be found in various places, including: * Lumbridge - Mainly found on the east side of the River Lum, but can also be found near the path leading to Draynor Village/Wizards' Tower (level 2) * Lumbridge Swamp (level 5) 2 * Goblin Village (level 5) * Port Sarim (levels 2 & 4) * Around the Digsite (level 11) * Stronghold Of Security (levels 5, 6 & 7) * Underground Pass (levels 5 & 11) * Goblin Cave (levels 1 & 2) * South of the Coal Trucks (levels 1 & 2) * Holes in Myreque Hideout in Mort Myre (levels 2, 5 & 11) * God Wars Dungeon (level 84) * Observatory Dungeon (levels 2 & 5) * East of Gunnarsgrunn, south-west of the Grand Exchange (level 11) * North of Ardougne (levels 1 & 2) * Crossroads of Draynor Village (level 2) * Turael and Spria's Slayer challenge (levels 1, 5 and 11) Champions' Challenge Goblins are one of the 'races' that have champions in the Champions' Challenge Distraction and Diversion. To fight the Goblin Champion, the player must kill goblins until one drops a Goblin Champion's scroll, which is a very rare drop. Drops Note: The labels 'rare' and 'very rare' are relative in this section. Most items are very common compared to a much rarer item such as a shield left half. Rarity also depends on which goblin is killed. For instance, level 1 goblins (around Lumbridge) are more prone to drop bronze bolts, cabbage, chef's hats, and mind runes compared to the Goblin Village goblins. 100% drops Charms Note: Goblins from Goblin Village do not drop charms. Armour/Weapons Food Runes |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} Herbs |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare}} Other items |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon|Raritynotes=Only during the Rag and Bone Man quest|gemw=no}} |gemw=no|Quantity=1|Rarity=Uncommon}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Very rare|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=no}} |Quantity=1|Rarity=Rare|gemw=no}} Universal drops Gallery GWD Goblin1.png|A God Wars Dungeon goblin GWD Goblin2.png|A God Wars Dungeon goblin GWD Goblin3.png|A God Wars Dungeon goblin Trivia *The media of the Runescape homepage shows a picture of updated goblins. *Along with primates (monkeys, gorillas and ninja monkeys), goblins are the only NPC in Runescape you can transform to excluding certain emotes. *Some common goblins have a "talk" option such as the one in the hay barn in Draynor near Mabel. However, upon talking to them, the game box will say "The goblin doesn't have anything interesting to say." *Some of the graphically updated goblins that appear in the Goblin Village appear to be smoking cigars. *Prior to the Evolution of Combat, the goblins with the flags would run from players. This does not happen anymore. See also *Goblin (race) *Cave goblin *Hobgoblin *Revenant goblin *Sergeant Steelwill *Sergeant Grimspike *Sergeant Strongstack cs:Goblin de:Goblins es:Goblin fi:Goblin nl:Goblin pt:Duendes Category:God Wars Dungeon Category:Goblins Category:Participants in the God Wars Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options